With regard to thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal displays, panel manufacturers continue to promote new products. Indium gallium zinc oxide (IGZO) material is gradually applied in display products. However, the IGZO material is mainly used for manufacturing N-type thin film transistors, but its chemical characteristics cannot satisfy the manufacturing requirements of complementary thin film transistor driving back plates. Particularly, when IGZO is used for manufacturing a driving back plate, peripheral driving circuits cannot be produced on an array substrate. Therefore, the manufacture of complementary thin film transistor driving back plates mainly uses low temperature polycrystalline silicon technology, but the preparing processes and devices are relatively complex and the preparing costs are high. Therefore, the manufacture of complementary thin film transistor driving back plates (mainly concentrated in P-type thin film transistors) becomes a research hotspot of big panel manufacturers and scientific research units.